Descubierta
by Mari Pie85
Summary: Betty ya casi no tiene tiempo para estar con sus amigos, un día pudo estar pero Máximo le puso un chip rastreador que puede saber; sin embargo sabe donde vive y eso le afectara a ella y a sus amigos...
1. Chapter 1

Betty volvía de su misión de la galaxia otra vez. En estos días ha tenido demasiadas misiones que le han quitado el tiempo con sus amigos, los cuales están enojados con ella ya que no tiene mucho tiempo para ellos.

X-5: esta bien capitana.

Betty: si, solo espero que ya no hallan más problemas, los tengo con mis amigos ya que no tengo tiempo para estar con ellos.

Chispa: pero no te gusta estar con nosotros.

Betty: si es genial, pero ellos son mis amigos y quiero estar con ellos.

X-5: o con Noah.

Chispa: je je je.

Betty: eso no es gracioso.

X-5: esta bien, ya llegamos. Suerte capitana.

Betty: gracias, hasta luego.

Betty llego a la Tierra y fue a buscar a Paloma y Noah para hablar con ellos.

Betty: chicos ahí están los estaba buscando.

Paloma: vaya Betty creí que ya no nos querías ver.

Betty: lo lamento he estado muy ocupa y quiero pasar el día con ustedes.

Noah: vamos Paloma.

Paloma: no se, siempre te escapas.

Betty: esta vez no lo haré.

Paloma: esta bien.

Los tres fueron patinando a jugar, comieron un helado, todo iba bien.

_Mientras en otro lado de la galaxia..._

Maximus: vaya si supiera donde vive Betty Atómica, pudiera saber lo que hace lo que le interesa, para al fin de tener mi venganza.

Minimus: oh tranquilo señor, le pusimos un chip de rastreo invisible para que no se diera cuenta de que la estamos tratando de encontrar.

Maximus: enserio, pero funciona.

Minimus:-girando su cabeza- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- dijo prendiendo el rastreador.

Cuándo prendió el rastreador empezó a sonar y mostrar que Betty estaba en la La Vía Láctea.

Minimus:- giro otra vez la cabeza- esta en la Galaxia La Vía Láctea en el planeta Tierra.

Maximus: vamos para allá.- se ríe maleficamente.

_Mientras en el planeta Tierra..._

Betty: fue genial.

Paloma: si, me alegra que pudieras pasar el día con nosotros.

Betty: si me alegra poder hacerlo, ustedes son los mejores amigos.- De pronto su brazalete empezó a brillar.- Chicos ocupo ir al baño, ya vuelvo.

Paloma: esta bien, pero no dures mucho como siempre.

Betty: esta bien- dijo yendo a otro lugar donde no hubiera nadie.- Betty atómica reportándose señor.

Almirante: Betty tenemos malas noticias.

Betty: que pasa?.

Almirante: Máximo sabe donde vives y tratara de encontrarte.

Betty: pero como sabe mi dirección.

Almirante: te puso un líquido raestrable para encontrarte. Lo que queremos esque no te descubra.

Betty: esta bien.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Betty: chicos debemos irnos de aquí.

Paloma: porque

Betty: algo malo va a pasar.

Paloma: o estas tratando de escapar de nosotros como siempre.

Betty: chicos no escuchemen…

Paloma: no Betty ve…

No pudo terminar de hablar por una explosión.

Betty: oh oh, chicos vengan por aquí.

Noah: que pasa.

Betty: deben estar a salvo.

Paloma: pero porque?

Betty: chicos ellos vienen por mi.

Paloma y Noah: quien?

Maximus: Betty Atómica, sabemos a donde vives así que entregate o si no destruiré tu planeta.

Betty: el, soy heroína del espacio y el es un enemigo muy grande de la galaxia.

Noah: por eso te ibas a cada rato.

Betty: si.

Paloma: podrías habernos contado.

Betty: lo se pero eso esta en contra de las reglas, es prohibido.

X-5: capitana... oh.

Betty: tranquilos chicos ya saben.

Chispa: eso es contra las reglas.

Betty: lo se pero no podía ocultarlo y ahora debemos salvar al mundo.

X-5: entonces que hacemos.

Betty: tengo un plan.

Después de contar el plan los chicos entendieron y tomaron posición.

Betty: aquí estoy Maximus, no tienes que destruir este planeta, hay personas inocentes que no merecen esto.

Maximus: bien entonces si no quieres que nadie salga lastimado debes entregarte.

Betty: bien.

X-5: pero no lo hará.- dijo mientras le lanzaba pescados.

Maximus: aah, que es esto.

Paloma: sushi- dijo jalando una cuerda para que se callera en una patineta.

Noah: disfruta el viaje.

Chispa: hey, endulzate la vida- dijo lanzando miel.

Minimus: Betty Atómica te decisistes de el pero no de mi.

Betty: no lo creo, chicos.

Los chicos amarraron a Minimus y le echaron miel y pescado lo lanzaron junto a Maximus.

Betty: esos les pasa por meterse con mi planeta. Y si te metes con ella te metes conmigo.

Paloma y Noah: y con nosotros.

Almirante: y ustedes dos van a venir con nosotros.

Los guardias espaciales agarraron a Maximus y a Minimus y se los llevaron a la cárcel espacial.

Almirante: bien hecho Betty Atómica, pero rompiste la regla de no contarle a nadie tu identidad espacial.

Betty: lo se pero no podía ocultar este gran secreto.

Almirante: si, pero es una falta muy grave.

Paloma: disculpe, pero que significa eso.

Almirante: significa que tal vez el consejo retire a Betty de su trabajo.

Noah: por eso no nos contastes.

Betty: esque, amo mi trabajo y no quiero dejarlo.

X-5: lo sabemos capitana.

Chispa: esperemos que el consejo no te despida.

Almirante: esperen es el consejo- dijo contestando la llamada.

Paloma: Betty lo lamento, no creímos que fuera algo verdaderamente secreto.

Betty: no tienen que disculparse no debí mentirles.

Noah: pero tal vez te despidan.

Betty: no se preocupen.

Almirante: Betty el consejo no te despidió, pero te suspenden por una semana.

Betty: osea puedo continuar.

Almirante: si, pero solo por una semana no estarás.

Betty: esta bien y que hay de mis amigos.

Almirante: podrán guardar tu secreto. Pueden hacerlo.

Paloma y Noah: si.

X-5: bueno entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana capitana.

Chispa: si.

Betty: nos vemos chicos. Podrán sin mi.

X-5: si.

Betty: los veo.

Después de una semana Betty volvió a ayudar al espacio y no tenía muchos deberes en el espacio y pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos.

**_Fin._**


End file.
